


In the Beginning

by Jewels2876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewels2876/pseuds/Jewels2876
Summary: This is a series prompted by the HBC Week of Love - it follows the reader and Loki through their first meeting, first date, first kiss, first sleepover, first PDA and first Valentine's Day. Yes that's a lot of firsts!
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 14
Collections: The Tom Hiddleston HBC





	1. Where All Beginnings Start

Loki rolled his eyes at the two girls squealing over Thor. He heard something about a selfie; he turned his back to the small group. Immediately, hot liquid scalded his chest; he hissed as your hand reached out with a napkin.

“I am SO sorry! You turned and I was trying to avoid walking into you already,” you muttered as you tried to clean up the mess you had created.

“It’s nothing,” Loki grumbled as he magicked the stain away.

“At least you can save on dry cleaning,” you deadpanned. “Hey wait… aren’t you Loki?”

He looked down at you with a hint of disdain touching his lips. “And you are?”

Thor noticed you as the two girls left and grinned as he threw his arms around you. “Y/n! It’s lovely to see you! Are you here to see Father?” Your gaze went from Loki to Thor to the red brick building that was Odin’s new home. You shook your head slowly.

“No I was actually on my way to see Dr. Strange; Tony wanted to see if maybe my powers of persuasion could be of help there.”

“Ah! Good luck with that!” Thor’s belly laugh attracted more bystanders and Loki rolled his eyes as another group of fangirls waved to Thor from across the street. You tried to laugh at the attention Thor garnered but it was Loki in his suit that you kept staring at.

“That’ll be tough considering most of his coffee ended up on your brother.” You pointed to his pristine shirt and tie.

“Just buy him another one! Isn’t there a Starbucks around here?”

You couldn’t help the grin that came easily around Thor. “Another block down. You guys wanna join me?”

Thor snuck a quick glance at Loki who had been eyeing you up and down during the conversation. “Brother, I’m going in to see Father, if you’re going to go with Miss y/n?” You spied the twinkle in Thor’s eyes and wondered what he was up to.

Loki bowed stiffly at the waist. “I really must see Father but it was nice to meet you y/n. Even if your greeting was a bit… awkward.” Thor rolled his eyes at his brother but you laughed.

“You will find I’m usually awkward. It was nice to run into you guys!” You gave both men a wave and walked away. Thor shook his head as the two headed into the building.

“You like her,” Thor stated as they signed in at the front desk.

“What? I just met her; she spilled her coffee on me for heaven’s sake!”

Thor’s chuckle echoed in the hallway, walking towards the elevator. “You’re not denying it I see. I always wondered if Miss y/n was the key to your happiness; she’s rather odd but sweet and tends to see the best in people from what I hear. She’s your near opposite” The elevator rode smoothly and deposited the two on the fourth floor. “Maybe when we’re done with Father, you could call her.”

“And how would I do that? You didn’t see me try to procure her number in the five seconds she and I spoke, did you?”

Thor’s grin was ear-to-ear wide as he stood in front of Odin’s door. “We can just go to the Tower; she’s an Avenger you know.”


	2. Coffee Is Not A Date

After you had run into Thor and Loki on the streets of NYC, they had started coming around the tower more. Tony was thrilled to harass Loki at every turn, while most of the guys were content to hang out with Thor or take him for nights out. Nat was the first to suggest the two were not hanging around for the sake of avenging.

“Wonder what’s keeping them here?”

“Or who?” Wanda giggled at her own question.

“I’m enjoying the view; I don’t know about anyone else,” Helen Cho drawled as Thor walked by the kitchen shirtless. All of you giggled at the doctor.

“I heard Thor is trying to set Loki up with one of us,” Maria Hill commented offhandedly. Everyone turned to stare at her.

“With who?” you asked.

“You.” 

You sputtered at the idea. Loki, the guy who filled out that all black suit like a model, with the long dark hair that… You shook your head. “Why me?”

“Why you what, darling?” came a smooth voice. You gulped as Loki sauntered in, a black tee and dark washed jeans hugging his lithe frame. You stood up to take your coffee mug and empty plate to the sink.

“Nothing,” Nat replied for you. “Just wondering why it was taking you so long to ask her out.” The coffee mug tumbled out of your hands; coffee and water splashed up and onto Loki’s t-shirt. 

He grinned at you. “Is this going to be our thing, you dousing me with coffee at every turn?” 

You felt the heat rise in your cheeks. “No, you just seem to be around when I have a beverage in my hand.” 

“Then I’ll take the hint. Would you like to grab a drink with me later?”

Before you could reply Wanda answered for you. “Nope, coffee is not a date! Coffee is… well it’s not a date. Come on prince. You can do better than that, right?”

Loki smiled at Wanda although you could tell he was affronted at the accusation. “Of course my dear Wanda; you’re absolutely correct.” His attention turned back to you. “Dinner then? I know a spot; you’ll want to dress up of course.”

You saw Maria and Nat give you the thumbs up from behind Loki. You rolled your eyes at them but offered Loki a smile. “I’d love to!”

“Good! Then. Six sharp. I’ll meet you at the front door.” Loki turned back to the other ladies. “Good day.” And he left the kitchen.

You went over and playfully slapped Wanda’s shoulder. “”Coffee’s not a date.’ Geez, Wanda, what the hell?!”

*****************************************************************************

Loki stood at the front door, a single red rose in his hand. Thor had shoved it at him, noting that it would be a gesture you would appreciate. Sam and Steve had nodded in agreement. “Y/n is a sucker for all of that romantic crap,” Tony commented.

“I am?” All heads swiveled in your direction. Sam’s and Steve’s jaws collectively dropped while Tony smirked and walked away. Thor watched Loki’s reaction. You had stepped into the foyer wearing a simple black ruffled wrap dress; the dress accentuated your voluptuous curves and Loki felt his mouth go dry. Your legs were bare; you had slipped on a pair of heels with a good 3-inch heel and delicate straps. Your left hand grasped a black clutch while your right hand fiddled with one of your silver drop earrings. “So is this dressy enough for where we’re going Loki?”

Loki licked his lower lip, watching your eyes follow the movement. “You look exquisite y/n!” He offered you his elbow. “Shall we?”

******************************************************************************

You stood in line, waiting for your reservation at the NoMad Hotel. When the town car had dropped you and Loki off, you had gasped audibly. Now you tugged nervously at the hem of your dress as people walked by the two of you. “Are you sure this dress is okay? People keep staring at me,” you whispered as Loki put his arm around your waist.

“They’re staring because you are the most beautiful woman around,” he purred in your ear. The maitre d’ signaled and Loki gently guided you, his hand still resting softly on your lower back. Loki pulled out your chair and you smiled as you sat, then taking his own. The sommelier replaced the maitre d’ and provided a quick list of the top choices. Loki deferred to you for a choice. “The Malbec, please?” The sommelier gave you a polite smile and went to get your drinks as you looked at the menu. You muttered under your breath; Loki couldn’t help the smirk as he watched your eyes widen. “Loki!” you hissed. “This is outrageous!”

Loki lowered his menu. “I believe that was Wanda’s point yesterday, was it not? Besides, you are worth more than this, I promise.” He looked back at the menu. “What are you considering?”

“Leaving,” you joked. Loki looked back at you over his menu.

“Really?”

“We could have an appetizer here and then go to a bar I know close by?” You gave him a winning smile and he felt his mouth go dry once more. 

The wine arrived; Loki took a sip and nodded as the waiter asked. “What can I get for you?”

You looked at Loki who nodded almost imperceptibly. You pointed at the menu. “Can we please have the crudité and the bay scallops please?”

“Anything else?”

“Not now,” Loki answered. The waiter thanked you both, took the menus, and scurried off. Loki took your hand. “So tell me about this bar.”

Two hours later you and Loki sat at the last available table at Jimmy’s Corner; you had convinced Loki to try a basic beer while you sipped on the last of your rum and Coke. “So that’s how Tony found me. It’s hard to believe some days what we do for a living.” You took another sip. “What about you? You and Thor have been spending a lot of time here.”

Loki smiled as his long fingers drummed against the tall glass, half full with beer. “I’m growing rather fond of certain things here… people…” You felt your face heat up under his gaze. “Maybe we could do this again? Maybe another dinner?”

“Or a play?” you suggested. “I haven’t explored Broadway since I moved here and I’m dying to check out every show I can.”

Loki’s lips curled into an easy smile. He noted to himself how often he smiled around you. “That sounds like a proper date idea. Let’s go home and plan it, shall we?”


	3. Tickled Pink

You and Loki were lounging on the couch of the common room with Loki sandwiched between you and the cushions, your back pressing into his chest. His left arm draped over your waist as you yawned suddenly. Loki grabbed the remote in front of you and hit the pause button. “Are you yawning at Shakespeare, darling?” he teased. His breath tickled your cheek and you shivered.

“No,” you yawned again. “I’m yawning at the fact that it’s…” You looked at your wrist and groaned. “Only 7 pm? Man, I’m getting old!” Loki laughed at you. You gently shoved him as you twisted to face him. “Are you gonna make fun of me and my age?”

His long fingers danced over your waist as he chuckled low. “My darling, you have no idea how young you truly are.” His fingers moved down slightly, tickling your stomach. You winced, trying not to give away your discomfort. “Is something wrong?”

“No, no,” you tried to play off the giggles as his fingers hovered over that same spot on your stomach. Your breath caught and you tried to crunch your stomach away from his touch. Loki’s eyes sparkled in understanding.

“Does this TICKLE?” He moved his fingers slightly to the right and giggles erupted.

“No!” Your giggles morphed into a strained laugh as you tried to twist away. Loki chuckled darkly and gently grasped your wrists, keeping you in place as he tickled you more.

“Does this?” he teased as his fingers moved to the right, digging in just slightly. Your laughter grew louder; you tried to squirm out of his grasp.

“Loki! Stop!” you laughed trying to keep yourself together as he continued to tickle you. “Please! I’m gonna…”

Sam and Bucky walked in at that instant, rolling their eyes. “Get a room you two!”

Loki stopped his torture, allowing you to calm down, giving the men a knowing look. “We were here first. So unless you want to watch ‘Shakespeare in Love,’ I’d suggest you move elsewhere.”

Bucky threw himself on the loveseat opposite the two of you while Sam took the Barcalounger. “Haven’t seen it; is it good?”

You giggled at Bucky as you laid sprawled out on the couch. Sam grabbed the remote from Loki’s outstretched hand and hit the play button. “FRIDAY, can you turn down the lights in here?” The lights lowered without response. The movie continued; your eyes were locked with Loki’s. His breath fanned over your face. You watched as he lowered his face to yours.

His lips were soft, just the slightest hint of the tea he had before you had agreed to watch a movie. You sighed quietly as his lips moved over yours tentatively and heartbreakingly tender. Your arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down onto you. You relished in his body covering yours, warming you all over. The kiss deepened as his tongue ran over your bottom lip, nipping it teasingly. A cough startled you out of the moment; Loki chuckled and pressed his forehead to yours.

“Shall we watch the movie?” he asked. You nodded. Loki raised himself and turned, placing himself once more behind you. Although now his hands rested on your stomach, laying flat, spending the rest of the movie finding new places in which to kiss you.


	4. Who Cares About Timing?

Tony loved throwing parties about as much as he loved being Iron Man. So it came as no surprise that Tony decided to throw another party this weekend. Loki saw it as the perfect idea for another date, so he cornered you as you put together a bowl of ice cream. “Y/n, would you accompany me to Stark’s monstrosity of a party?”

“I heard that Reindeer Games!” Tony shouted from the common room.

You pretend to think about the offer; Loki narrowed his eyes as a smile teased at the corner of his lips.

“I accept!” you giggled as you threw your arms around him. “Besides, it would kind of weird to show up with someone other than my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” Loki tilted his head at you.

“Oh shit, didn’t we talk about that or was that a discussion I had with myself?”

Loki smiled and kissed your cheek. “You have discussions with yourself?”

“Yes, I have been known on occasion to plan our conversations; you can be a little intimidating sometimes, you know.” You giggled at your admission.

Loki hugged you tightly. “I would be proud to be your boyfriend, and I will be even prouder to show you off on my arm at the party.”

*************************************************************

The party had been in full swing for a few hours; the DJ had decided to throw in some slow songs. The Righteous Brothers began and you watched as Bucky and Steve grabbed each other and ran to the dance floor. “They’re so cute together,” you said to Loki standing at your right side.

“Would you care to dance?” Loki’s left hand reached out for your right one. You gave him a dazzling smile as he led you out to the dance floor. He pulled you close and the two of you swayed to the sounds of “Unchained Melody.” You hummed along as Loki held you close. The song came to an end too soon, and Loki dipped you. You giggled as you righted before he pulled you into another warm hug. “I love you,” you whispered. You felt Loki stiffen slightly.

He pulled back to look you in the eyes. “Say that again?”

Your soft smile widened slightly. “I love you. No one has ever made me this happy. Ever.”

You watched as his face lowered, his lips brushing over yours gently. Then he whispered. “I love you too. I’m only sorry I’m just now telling you.”

You looked at him with surprise. “What do you mean?”

Loki took a breath before speaking. “Y/n, I’m pretty sure I started falling for you on our first date. I should have told you sooner.” You reached out to lay your hand on his cheek. His head leaned into your touch.

“I love you; it doesn’t matter when or where we say it,” you whispered. “Just say it again, please?”

“I love you.” Then he pressed his lips to yours and the world melted away.


	5. How Some Nights End

Loki pulled on your hand gently, as you chatted with Nat and Bucky. You paused to give Loki a knowing look before turning back to your friends. “You’ll have to excuse me. My boyfriend wants to call it a night.” Your eyebrows wiggled suggestively. 

Nat and Bucky both groaned good-naturedly. “Thanks for the visual y/n,” Nat called out as you and Loki retreated; you threw her a laugh in response.

Loki pushed the elevator button, then pulled you in for a short passionate kiss; the doors dinged open and he pulled back from the kiss, leading you in as the doors slid shut. His body quickly caged you against a wall as his lips assaulted you once more. You sighed as his tongue slid against yours, tangling and teasing you. Your body thrummed in response and you arched into him, feeling his large erection.

You pulled out of the kiss to whisper. “Take me to bed.”

“It’ll be my utmost pleasure,” he whispered back as the doors dinged open to the floor he and Thor shared.

You giggled, drunk on his kisses already. “Hopefully it will be MY pleasure too.”

Loki merely growled as he led you to his room, slamming the door behind the two of you and gently pushing you onto his bed. You bounced a bit as your back hit the mattress, causing you to giggle again. Loki magicked his clothes away; your giggles ceased as your eyes roamed over every inch of his lithe frame. His cock was already hard, standing at attention; a bit of precum already leaking from the tip. Involuntarily you licked your lips as Loki stalked over to you.

“Do you want a taste?” His voice rumbled and you nodded. You scooted over and dropped off the bed to your knees. Your hand reached out and grasped his cock tentatively. His hand covered yours and squeezed slightly, letting you know the pressure he liked. You leaned forward, licking that errant drip off of his head. Loki’s head fell back as you licked him slowly, savoring him much like the ice cream cone he had watched you devour the day before. Your mouth took more of him, meeting your hand and moving in tandem. He hissed as your other hand tested the weight of his balls. You looked up at that moment; Loki held onto his willpower as you looked every inch the sexy woman you kept hidden from everyone else. Mine repeated over and over in his head as your mouth learned every inch of him. He pushed you back, watching as a string of spit hung in the air between your mouth and his stiff cock.

“I won’t last if you keep doing that. Where did you learn those amazing moves?” You started to open your mouth, wiping the spit away. “Never mind. I don’t want to know; I may be forced to kill them.” Your laugh was raspy, throaty, as he pulled you up off of your knees and guided you back to the bed. Magic turned down the covers; you slipped between the black satin sheets and heavy emerald brocade covers. Loki covered you with his body; his cock slid up between your folds and you gasped.

“Please,” you begged. “Please Loki.”

“Please what, my pet?” He moved again; you lifted your hips, mimicking exactly what you wanted from him.

“Make me yours.”

Loki moved over you, teasing you again. He loved hearing your pants, your begging, before he finally gave in, filling you in one fluid motion. Your eyes widened, your head tilted back as your back arched. “More!”

Loki started a steady pace, pulling more moans and pretty sounds out of you until he felt your body go rigid around him: your pussy milking his cock, your legs pressing against his thighs. Three more thrusts and he came deep inside you. He slumped over you, laying his head on your chest. Your hand moved of its own volition, lightly scratching his hair.

“That was…”

“Amazing.” He raised his head to kiss you softly. He snuggled back down on your chest and before long you both fell fast asleep.

**********************************************************************

“Will someone stop that incessant knocking?” Loki groaned. The body beside him shifted slightly. He looked down at your naked form curled into his body. The knocking continued; Loki huffed and stumbled out of bed, grabbing his robe before opening the door.

“Is y/n in here?” Nat asked, looking around. “She missed our normal workout today. I just…” 

You had slowly sat up, covered by the black sheet. “Nat. Get. Lost.” You smiled at her but she saw the glint in your eyes and smirked. Loki smiled as well as Nat strolled down the hallway. He shut the door firmly then turned back to you. You let the sheet fall down around you and Loki’s grin faltered slightly.

“Darling?”

You crooked your pointer finger at him with a devilish smile. “I need proof that last night wasn’t my imagination.”


End file.
